Ignorado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¿Bridgette? —Repitió— No me importa. / Plagg lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no había dicho ni una palabra. / — ¿Y que si no me ha intentado hablar hace ocho horas y quince minutos? Estoy muy ocupado para saber eso. / Su Kwami creía que su portador tenía un problema. Uno grave.


¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Bridgette?

Se preguntaba Félix escrutándola y persiguiéndola con la mirada. Ya que lo había ignorado, había pasado al lado suyo sin decirle ni una palabra.

Como si no lo hubiera visto -algo imposible- como si no existiese.

No es que particularmente le iba a responder. A decir verdad tenía planeado ignorarla ya que detestaba que fuera tan hostigosa. Por eso no se esperaba que ella fuera la primera que lo haga. ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Ella a él? No lo entendía y su falta de atención hacia su persona, lo molestaba.

¿Ya no le importaba? ¿Es eso?

Sus ojos la perseguían y estaba seguro que si en diez minutos no le hablaba o al menos lo miraba. Iba a comenzar a perseguirla para exigir una respuesta ante esto.

No lo hizo.

Ni una mirada ni una palabra. No obstante no la persiguió, solo se dio la vuelta con claro mal humor.

— Agh —Emitió indignado— Como se atrevía.

Fue lo único que dijo, en todo el día, en que ella se atrevía a ignorarlo como si no supiera que estaba en frente. Literalmente, él se sentaba delante de ella.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de eso?

 **...**

Plagg lo ignoraba. Otro.

Al menos eso a Félix le daba igual. Lo de Bridgette no.

— ¿Bridgette? —Repitió— No me importa.

Plagg lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no había dicho ni una palabra. Dio un mordisco mirando a Félix hablar/rezongar como un lunático hacia la pared, el suelo o el techo. Mientras caminaba por su habitación.

— ¿Y que si no me ha intentado hablar hace ocho horas y quince minutos? Estoy muy ocupado para saber eso.

Su Kwami creía que su portador tenía un problema. Uno grave.

— Que siga ignorándome —Siguió diciendo— Más tranquilidad para mí —Añadió— ¿Como si quisiera escuchar su voz? o ¿Que me invite a lugares que no voy a ir con ella?

Bufó.

— No me importa —Dijo ahora delante de su espejo— ¿Importarme, Bridgette? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— ¡No! ¡Claro, que no!

Plagg lo miraba como si fuera esto producto de una obra, entretanto, el queso eran como las palomitas.

Una obra que duró más de dos horas...

 **...**

Un día, una hora y veinte minutos.

Bridgette seguía sin hablarle.

¿Que era esto la ley del hielo?

Nada, no le decía nada ni para preguntarle si el día estaba soleado como si ella fuera ciega.

¡Agh!

Tampoco para decirle "Hola" para ser educada. Nada.

Pero, nada.

Su ceja temblaba sin consideración, la vena de su frente se notaba más. Sus puños se apretaban.

Resistió el impulso de perseguirla y exigirle una explicación. Otra vez, lo soporto.

 **...**

—Era molesta, ruidosa, desesperadamente —Comenzó a decir caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación— Pero al menos era educada Espeto— ¿Dónde quedo el "Hola", "Buenos días", Buenas tardes", Buenas noches"? ¿Dónde?

Plagg se puso unos auriculares de su portador para atenuar el ruido de la voz de su portador.

— No es quiera escuchar su voz —Se justificó, aunque nadie le estaba prestado atención. Ya que Plagg lo había enchufado al celular de Félix y había puesto música para no oír nada dicho por él.

Plagg tuvo que reproducir veinte canciones más, antes de que Félix dejara de hablar solo.

 **...**

Dos días, dos horas y cuarenta minutos.

Ese era el tiempo límite en que Félix no lo aguanto más. La persiguió sin importarle lo raro que se estaba viendo al ser el que estaba detrás de Bridgette.

— Bridgette —Llamó dándole alcance. Ella se giró y le sonrió, mirándolo. Por fin mirándolo.

— ¿Qué?

Solo dijo. Y eso fue suficiente para Félix, una palabra dirigida a él.

— Nada —Contestó y se dio vuelta.

Bridgette parpadeo varias veces sin comprender a que venía eso. Hizo un puchero cuando Félix se perdió de vista. Después de todo le había hecho caso a Alegra.

Porque ella le había dicho que era un hecho psicológico que si ignorabas a una persona que antes se podrías decir acosabas para ganar su atención. Esta reaccionaria y por un impulso, se preocuparía y te perseguiría.

Pero, no.

No había funcionado.

Sin saber que, en realidad, si lo había hecho. Solo que Félix tenía mucho auto-control, había pasado un poco más de dos días para que el aludido diera el primer paso.

¿Quién lo diría?

Una palabra de Bridgette dirigida a él, sería lo único que necesitaba para sentir que todo estaba en orden. Hasta que pasen otros dos días, dos horas y cuarenta minutos sin que ella le hable...


End file.
